


Love (Was Made For Me And You)

by Jungkoolaid



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, i just wanted to post this bc i dont see it going anywhere and i wrote it forever ago, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkoolaid/pseuds/Jungkoolaid
Summary: Woohyun thought he knew what love was. He realized how wrong he was after he met Sunggyu.





	

Woohyun thought he knew what love was. He realized how wrong he was after he met Sunggyu.

Love was awkward meetings that turned into romantic first dates. Love was a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses; quiet confessions and rosy cheeks. Love was someone he could depend on no matter the situations. It was rings and necklaces and extreme gestures of affection. It was about two people who only look at each other; loving eyes connecting across a candlelit dinner for two; nights that ended in beds of rose petals. 

That was love. Or at least Woohyun’s idea of it.

Now, love is the bedhead that floats its way out of Woohyun’s room every morning, wrapped in the comforter from their bed and warming up Woohyun’s heart like nothing else can. It’s sleepy good mornings and not-so-healthy breakfasts. It’s the bye he gets each morning before the day is started and the exhausted hug he gets when the day is done. It’s the take out they share from their favorite Chinese place down the street and the teriyaki sauce that makes the corners of their mouths sticky. It’s the pinch he gets when they embarrass each other in public, and the glare that comes before humiliating stories. It’s the warm body that tangles with his between the sheets and the head of hair that lays on his lap during movie night.

Love is Sunggyu. And Woohyun wonders why he didn't realize it before.


End file.
